


'til you come back to center

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [11]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Post-Canon, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Mike's pretty sure Ginny hasn't so much as rolled over since the last time he visited her a couple days ago.





	'til you come back to center

**Author's Note:**

> Ginny probably wouldn't be spending this much time at the hospital but hey, it's fiction!!!
> 
> Title from "Carry You," by Union J.

Mike's pretty sure Ginny hasn't so much as rolled over since the last time he visited her a couple days ago. He tries to avoid looking at her arm, but his eyes snag on the massive contraption and the innumerable pulleys, levers, and pins that hold the thing in place and his throat goes dry.   
  
His bad knees pick an inopportune time to twinge with what he tells himself is nothing but sympathy pain.   
  
Mike reaches out and raps lightly on the doorframe. "Singing telegram," he says.   
  
Ginny hardly lifts her head from her pillow. "Lawson? What're you doing here, old man?" she rasps out. She picks a remote up off the nightstand and pushes at a button to maneuver her bed into a reclining position.   
  
"How you feeling, kid?" Mike asks, pulling a stool over to her bedside and perching precariously on it.   
  
"Same old," Ginny mutters.  
  
"You reek." Mike makes a show of wrinkling his nose and gagging.  
  
Ginny just rolls her eyes. 'Cute." She scratches carefully around the elbow brace with a plastic drinking straw.   
  
"Do you have to keep that thing on in the shower?" Mike asks, pointing to the brace.  
  
"I have to take it off periodically so my skin doesn't rot away," Ginny sighs, tossing the straw off to the side. "I should've gone home today but they're keeping me another day."  
  
"Any word why?" Mike asks.  
  
"They didn't like something they saw in my blood workup," she mutters. "Blood pressure's too high. Whatever. This stupid gown is giving me hives."  
  
"Here. Sit up a little bit," Mike says, motioning for her to lean closer to him. When she does, he reaches through the gap in the back of her hospital gown and tugs the starchy fabric away from her skin before he starts scratching her back lightly.   
  
"Mm," Ginny murmurs, resting her cheek against his shoulder.  
  
"If you wanted, I could help you wash up before I have to go," Mike says. His fingers stop scratching and are more or less stroking the smooth skin of her back now.   
  
"Sounds nice," Ginny says, looping her good arm around him.   
  
"Okay. Sit back." Mike eases Ginny back against the pillows and goes to find a washcloth he can wet.  
  
He comes back a few minutes later with a warm, wet washcloth. The corners of Ginny's mouth twitch up in a secretive smile as she reaches back and unties her hospital gown, letting it slide off her shoulders. She moves her curls away from her neck and Mike leans in, rubbing the wet washcloth down the back of her neck, slowly.   
  
"That feels really nice." Ginny lets out a soft groan of appreciation. "Haven't had a real shower in days. Can't wait to go home."  
  
Mike hums a toneless tune as he drags the washcloth between her shoulder blades and then lower, down her back. Then Mike reties her gown and moves her gently back against the pillows.   
  
"Need any help getting those hard-to-reach spots?" he teases her.   
  
Ginny laughs. "Come by my condo, after I get discharged," she says, settling back against the pillows. "Evelyn's bringing me home so you can't let her see you at my place or else it'll be all over the internet within the hour."  
  
"Got it," Mike says, with a laugh. "Want me to bring anything?"  
  
"Bring yourself," Ginny says, smirking and winking. "I can figure out something fun for us to do."


End file.
